


Deep Ocean

by kijikun



Series: Imagine [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Future Fic, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's laugh does things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Ocean

Jade’s laugh still gets to Karkat. Not in a ‘it annoys the crap out of me, but still kind of cute’ way, like John’s laugh. No, her laugh gets to him in a toe curling, wanting to press her against the nearest wall sort of way.

It’s been that way since he first met her in the flesh. Jade had been so happy to see them all, to see him, that she’d been laughing with joy. She had thrown her arms around him in a big hug, laughing the whole time, telling him how much she’d missed him, and arousal zipped through him like an electric shock.

Maybe it’s because he likes her happy and when she’s really happy she laughs. Who the fuck knows. He just knows her laughter still gets to him after several earth years.

She’s laughing now, playing in the waves with Bec. The hellbeast still unnerves him with how much it looks like Bec Noir, but Jade loves the damn creature. It’s twilight on her Island - she’s says it is their island, but it’ll always be ‘Jade’s Island’ in his mind. Karkat sits in the sand watching her play in the water.

“Pale-bro,” Gamzee draws from where he lays near Karkat on the still warm sand. “You are so gone with pity for that righteous sister.”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “I think we established that a sweep or so ago,” he tells his moirail.

Gamzee lives on the island with them, but not in the hive though. Jade’s told Gamzee he’s welcome several times. Karkat’s told him many time mores, but Gamzee insists on living at the place he’s fashioned for himself by the beach. He says the sound of the waves calms him.

He’s more lucid these days. Heavy with guilt, that Karkat tries to understand and help with.

“Just saying,” Gamzee says. “Being flushed looks good on you. Makes a brother happy to see.”  
Karkat ducks his head, smiling. Gamzee’s approval of this means more than the other troll probably knows.

“Karkat!” Jade calls from the waves. “C’mon in. The water is warm.”

He wrinkles his nose, but its tempting.

Gamzee laughs. “Not goin’ to leave a sister hanging are you?”

“This is a plot to drown me, isn’t it?” Karkat grouses.

Gamzee just laughs again. It’s a happy sound, one Karkat wishes he could hear from his moirail that he pities so much more often.

Karkat makes his way into the water. It is warm just as she said. Jade pounces him, her ears flickering, dunking him under the water.

“No drowning!” he protests when he comes up.

Jade laughs wrapping her arms around him. “Don’t worry Mr. Vantas, I have plans for you later. No drowning happening today.”

He mock growls at her and bites her bottom lip playfully. He gets more laughter and her kissing him as reward. She wraps her long legs around his waist, the water making her almost weightless.

Karkat kisses her fiercely. He’s been half turned on all afternoon, and his bulge starts unsheathing. “Be good or I’ll pail you out here,” he threatens.

Gamzee has disappeared from the beach, but it wouldn’t be like Gamzee has never seen him and Jade pail each other before.

Jade bats her eyelashes, and rocks her hips against his. “Ohh Mr Vantas, you say such things.”  
He bites at her lips again, careful not to break the skin. “Fuck, Jade, don’t tempt me.” He rocks back against her.

“You're the one that’s been watching me like you want to devour me all afternoon,” Jade tells him breathlessly. She wiggles against him, making his bulge and nook ache.

Karkat makes a desperate whirring sound in the back of his windtube, before burying his face against her shoulder and biting down. He quickly soothes the spot with his tongue. “Can’t help it. You look delicious.”

Jade’s laugh sound almost like a moan. “I’m not sure I can make it back to the house.”

“Not pailing you in the water,” he tells her firmly. He doesn’t know if salt water could affect her natural lubrication and he refuses to take chances with her no matter how horny he is.

Plus, it would be a good way to accidentally drown them both.

“Blanket?” Jade gasps, trying to press closer.

Karkat nods against her skin and hooks his arms under her legs. He carries her back to the blanket and lays her down on it. She smiles up at him and starts squirming out of her two piece swimsuit.

He can’t catch more than a mouthful of air as he looks down at her. Hurriedly he removes his swim trunks and presses his body over hers. They kiss, wet and messy.

Their hands are all over each other, touching the places each of them as learned the other likes best. Jade spreads her legs around his hip, tilting up her own hips as the tip of his bulge seeks out her wet opening.

When he enters her they both moan.

They rock together, his bulge moving inside her in ways no human male’s bulge could. One of Jade’s hands comes up to rub his horn, the other clamping down on his hip. Karkat touches her breasts, her sides, anywhere he can reach.

They don’t have a bucket out here, but Karkat doesn’t care about that like he once did. What matters is Jade’s broken gasps and moans, the way she moves under him.

Gog, the way she moves under him.

He kisses her, hard and fast. Tension curls in him, ready to burst. Pressing a hand between their bodies, he rubs his thumb over her clit.

Jade arches up with a soft cry and comes around him. Her body tightens around his bulge setting off his own climax. He spills his genetic material into her with a whirring cry, as they both shudder and cling to each other.

They curls together, side by side, after. Her inner thighs are wet and tinged pinkish red, and the blanket will need washing.

Karkat strokes his fingers up and down her the curve of her spine. “I pity you so much,” he tells her softly.

Jade’s smile is sleepy and content. “I human love you and troll pity you,” she tells him back. She nuzzles the skin over his bloodpusher. “And I’ll pail you good and proper tonight.”

Karkat shivers at the promise of pleasure to come.

Eventually, she’ll coax him into the water to clean up before they go up to the hive and Jade keeps her promise to pail him. For now, though, they lie together happy and content.


End file.
